The notebook that's magical
by hellocraz
Summary: look inside
1. Chapter 1

Hi.. and story its been a while... this story in called the magical Laptop...

Here are the characters and then the story...

Yuki Castwilson  
Age: 18  
Nickname: Yo, Yu ( Yu - prounced you )  
Friends : Memi and Ringo  
Looks like: Jennifer Tisdale  
CC ( color of car ) : Volvo/ Silver  
Facts : lives with her cousin Melody. It is a two-story apartment. Her dad died when she was six, mom kicked her out for having sex with her boyfriend Ryan in the living room on the floor. Senior in Ridgeway High ( I made up unless there's high school called that.) Works at Hollister.

Melody Bleaker  
Age : 20  
Nickname : Mel  
Looks like: Leighton Meester ( Blair from gossip grl)  
CC: Corvette/ black with strips  
Facts : lives with her cousin Yuki. Her mom kicked her when she finished high school. Senior in collegecalled Lordston  
University. ( I made up ). Her dad died when she was eight years old.

Ryan Lakewood  
Age : 18  
Nickname : Ray  
Looks like: Chace Crawford ( Nate from gossip grl )  
CC: Corvette/ Yellowfacts: lives in apartment. Dad is in jail. Mom kicked him out. Senior in Ridgeway High. Is a player, boyfriend of Yumi Works at Journals.

Ringo Lee  
Age : 18  
Nickname : Ren  
Looks like: Taylor Momsen ( Jenny from gossip grl )  
CC : Convertible / red Facts : lives with her parents in Ridgeway. Very rich. Senior in Ridgeway High. Works at Hollister.

Memi Raynold  
Age : 18  
Nickname : Mem Looks like: Jodelle Feland  
CC: Mini Cooper White with black stripes.  
Fact : lives with her mom. Dad died of a heart a attack. Senior in Ridgeway High. Works at Hollister.

Mr. James Parker  
Age : 20  
Fact : a teacher in Ridgeway highshcool.

Ake Stoner  
Age : 18  
Power : Half demon and half angel  
Looks like: Wu ji zun ( guy from Hot Shot a Taiwanese Drama )  
CC: Jeep blue  
Facts : The imagine guy in Yuki's story until he become real.


	2. Chapter 2

Here it goes...  
It was Friday afternoon, Yuki was on her laptop writing her fantasy story...

_I got out of my car and walked up to my boyfriend's_ _apartment. As I was at his apartment, I called him. Once It_ _went to voice mail, I left him a mesage. I then took out my_ _key that he gave me and unlocked the door. Once I was_  
_inside, I locked the door and went to his room. As i went in_ _I notice that his lights were off. That's why he didn't_  
_answer my phone. I shook it off and walked toward his bed. As I pulled_ _the cover off I was shocked to him with his ex-girlfriend_  
_Kate. I couldn't belive scene didn't register in my_ _brain. But when it did, I silently and quietly walked out of_  
_the room before either of them noticed my presence. Once I locked his aprtment door, and left quickly and quietly. I_ _then drove to Applegate. As I had finished my vanilla ice_ _cream, my phone rang._  
_Eye of the tiger - survior_  
_I ingore the call and started walking, to my car. As I was_ _about to get in my car, it rang again. I put my phone on_  
_vibrate and went home. After taking a shower, i got dressed in a mini skirt and a blouse. Once I was at Eastern Hooks ( a club.. that I made up) I_ _went stright to the bar and asked for a peanut colada. As_ _I sat there waiting, a guy sat next to me. I was staring at_  
_him.  
" You liek what you see."  
__" I don't know what your talking abou-" how you been, bro." the bar tender asked while giving me __the drink that I ordered. As I was about to take a sip of my __drink, He draged me to the dance floor. Once I started __grinding on him. He then started to move along with me. I __stopped and said " Do you have a girlfriend."  
" No.. why?"  
I then dragged to my car. Once we were in the back seat of __my car, I jumped onto him.  
__"Woo."  
__" you did say that you didn't have a girlfriend right."  
" yeah." while he kissing me. My virgina is wrapped around his __dick. I then started to undo my blouse when he ripped it __opened and said " sorry.. I think I should get you a new __blouse."  
I said " its okay." while putting my hands around his neck __and_ - her phone rang

Singing in the Rain / Umbrella - Glee Cast  
Yuki looked at who called.  
(Yuki's conversation with Ringo )

Yuki : This better be good Ren  
Ren : where you were in the middle of your fantasy sex story.  
Yuki: I was at the good part but you called.. anyways what do you want?  
Ren : sorry but I called to go shopping with me.  
Yuki: Fine, Let me take a shower  
Ren: why are you sticky.  
Yu : I'm hanging up now. Ren laugh and then said " okay I'll be there."


	3. Chapter 3

Before you guys read this.. I just want to say that Yo, Yu and Yuki are one person... okay please enjoy this chapter... leave a comment.. okay

Chapter 2...

Once Yo and Ren were done shopping, Ren said " wanna go clubbing.,"  
Yo : No thanks... I'm going to the spa.. Tomorrow is my boyfriend and I's two moth anniversary."  
" Congrats you made it to seven months."" I know." Once I had dropped off Ren, I went to the spa. After the spa, I went home. I called Ray. When he didn't pick up, I called Mem. When she didn't pick up. I went on my laptop and began my story...

_He pulled up his pants and then said " um.. that was... your welcome?"  
I laugh and then said " I'm sorry I... I'm Kiroo.. and.. I just sigh.  
" What's wrong? I wasn't good enough for you."  
I laugh and then said " No its.. Today was my ten month anniversary with my boyfriend... and I caught him cheated.. with his ex."  
"Oh."  
" I'm sorry... i shouldn't be telling you this... Mr...  
__He laugh and said " names Ake... and Its okay because... two days ago was my elven month anniversary with my girlfriend... I caught her fucking my cousin."  
" Oh."  
It was quiet in the car, then her phone rang.  
Eye of the tiger - survivor_

_I ignore it and said " do you need a ride." while I was looking for my bra. He hand me my bra and said " sure but on one condition. __"what's your condition.. and No.. Not having a second round."  
He laughed and then said " your number... you know as friends for now."  
__I laughed and said " Once I dropped you off." _

_" fine." he got out of the car and moved in the passenger seat in the front. Once I was done fixing myself, I moved to the driver's seat and drove. Once I had dropped him off and gave him my number. I went home. Once I was home, I went and took a hot bubble bath. Once I got out of my bubble bath, my phone rang. _

_Singing in the rain/Umbrella - Glee Cast_

_(Yo conversation with Ake)_

_Yo : yes.?  
Ake: is that how you answer your phone... Yuki... what happened to saying hello?_

_I sigh and said" Hello.. Ake ya happy now._

_AKe : yeah I'm happy and um... What are you doing next Saturday._

_Yo: are you asking me out?"_

_Ake: um.. yeah .. as friends.. to um.. get to um.. know each other. _

_Yo : okay but .. we are going to have coffee._

_Ake : fine._

_Once I hung up - _my phone rang.

Celebrity Status - Marianas Trench

(Yu conversation with her boyfriend, Ryan.)

Yu : Hey boo.

Ryan : sorry I missed your call I was... hanging out with the guys.

Yu : what you guys do?

Ryan : um paint ball

Yu: um okay.

Ryan : you called why?

Yu : I was thinking that we can got out tomorrow for our anniversary.

Ryan : Babe I can't I have work.

Yu : what about Sunday around two in the aftternoon, when I get off work.

Ryan : okay.

After Yuki said good night to her boyfriend, she feel asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Yuki woke up, and got dressed . After getting dress, she went into the kitchen and made coffee. Once the coffee was done, She got a sticky note and post it on Melody's door and left the house.

Melody's P.O.V.  
I woke up, and got dressed. Once I had every thing ready for class, I opened my door and and found a sticky note on my door. After I read it, I threw it out in the kitchen trash. Once I drank my coffee, I got in my car and drove to class.

Third P.O.V  
Once Yuki was out of work, she went to the store where her boyfriend work. She went inside and saw Kevin helping someone. She looked around for a bit, then some said " Hello Miss... do you need...Kiroo what are you doing here."  
"I'm here to looking for Ray."" He called out sick." " well he told that he's working... Ahhh... He probably have something plained for our anniversary today.""Congrats."" thanks.. I think I will visit him."  
Once she left the store, she walked around the mall. When she was out of the mall she went to get a smoothie. Once she was out of Java's, she saw a pond store across the street. She went inside walked around and found nothing interesting. Just as she was about to leave, an apple mini computer caught her attention. She put it on the counter and rang the desk bell. Two minutes later lady came out and said "yes."  
" How much." pushing the laptop.  
"That would be one hundred... and You're a special one, my child."  
Kiroo just stared at her."Um, thanks. I think."  
Once she left the store, she went to car and drove home. When she got home, she started playing on the computer. Once she got bored of playing games, she decided to story a new story...

_The bell rang, everyone ran outside the class. Me, Ringo and Memi was walking toward the door when Mr. Parker called her.  
Ringo and Memi said " we'll wait for you outside."  
After they left I shut the door, and walked to in front of his desk.  
" yes.. Mr. Parker."  
" I was wondering if you can babysit my daughter."  
__" But I-  
"the baby sitter canceled, and my step son has a date."  
" I um.. made plains."  
He sigh and then said " fine, I have to tell my step son that he could bring his date over."_

* Mr. James Parker looks like Tom Felton.*

PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT.


End file.
